In a storage system, different services have different requirement models for storage performance. For the same data, the requirement model for its service access performance even varies with time. Therefore, it is urgently necessary to adaptively allocate storage media of different performance according to service access requirements.
In the prior art, a storage system is hierarchically managed according to the type of the storage media. For example, a solid state drive (Solid State Drive, SSD) is a level-1 storage; a serial attached SCSI (Serial Attached SCSI, SAS) or fiber channel (Fiber Channel, FC) hard disk drive (Hard Disk Drive, HDD) is a level-2 storage, where SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) is an acronym of small computer system interface; a serial advanced technology attachment (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment, SATA) or near line (Near Line, NL) serial attached SCSI (Serial Attached SCSI, SAS) HDD is a level-3 storage. While a system is running, the level-1 storage may provide the storage space that meets high performance requirements, the level-2 storage may provide the storage space that meets ordinary performance requirements, and the level-3 storage may provide the storage space that meets low performance requirements. With change of the data access service model, the storage device migrates data between different types of media dynamically, migrates hotspot data to high-performance media, and migrates non-hotspot data to low-performance media.
The method of hierarchical management based on the type of storage media properly accomplishes hierarchical storage based on a hard disk management mode. However, the management of the existing storage system depends on a storage administrator's specifying a performance level of the corresponding storage space. That fulfills the purpose of identifying the performance of a LUN to some extent and helps the system implement hierarchical storage, but depending on the storage administrator's specifying the performance level beforehand.